


Kenobi

by BenTheNerd



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-27 18:12:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 3,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15690696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BenTheNerd/pseuds/BenTheNerd
Summary: Obi-Wan Kenobi is in self-imposed exile on the desert planet Tatooine. However, he is also on a mission to protect the last of the Jedi. He goes on a journey of redemption, rediscovery, and empowerment. He encounters both old and new allies as well as foes.





	1. Meditation

"This place is so uncivilized," Obi-Wan thinks to himself. 

Obi-Wan is on special mission to Tatooine. However, he is also punishing himself for his failure. He failed to save someone from them self and it cost him a lot. He feels like he should have helped Anakin face his fears but he didn't.  He has lost nearly everything he has loved. He has lost all sense of hope. 

Anakin's last words haunt him and his screams while burning still echo in his head. 

"You were my brother Anakin. I loved you."

"I HATE YOU!!!" 

Tears start streaming down his cheeks and he think about how things could have turned out differently. Then he remembers his promise to Qui-Gon Jonn, his former Jedi Master.

"Promise me that you'll train the boy."

"I promise." 

He keeps meditating.

"I'm sorry Master Qui-Gon. I have failed you." 

He starts thinking about the boy.

"How can I possibly train him when I have already failed one Padawan and he was like my brother?" 

"Doubt yourself you do." 

"Master Yoda? How are you here?" 

"Capable of anything, the Force is."

"Yes I doubt myself. I was powerful yet I couldn't save Anakin. I failed him."

"Your fault it is not. Protect the boy you must. Our last hope he is. Protect the innocent you must."

Kenobi nods his head in agreement. 

"Yes my Master."

Yoda leaves his head. He sits there thinking about what to do next.


	2. Exploration

Obi-Wan starts exploring Tatooine. He's only been here a couple of times before but he has never really known what it's like to have a life here. He adopts a new name for himself named Ben. He goes grocery shopping at a nearby market. When he tries to buy Pallies (a type of fruit featured in Phantom Menace) he spots a woman being harassed by two aliens that he has never seen before. He approaches them.

"What's the matter here?" Kenobi asks.

"None of your business human filth," one of the aliens responds.

"Please you must help me. They are trying to steal my food," The woman says.

"Can you please leave the poor lady alone?" 

"Can you please get out of here before I shoot your head off?"

The squid-looking alien brings out a blaster and points it at Kenobi. He waves his hand in front of the two aliens.

"You two will leave and never bother this woman again."

"We will leave and never bother the lady again."

The two aliens walk away and Kenobi turns his attention to the lady. He helps her pick her food up. 

"I'm sorry about that. What is your name?"

"My name is Janice. And yours?" 

"Ben Kenobi."

She looked like someone Obi-Wan knew. Someone he use to have feelings for. But that was a lifetime ago. He bids her farewell and go on his way. He walks through the open plains of the desert with his food trying to find a place to live. Suddenly a blast nearly hits him but his Force abilities detect it. 

"Who could that be?"

He turns to his left and sees a man in Green Mandalorian Armor with a Jetpack.

"Who are you?" 

"Boba Fett. I know who you are Jedi. I also find your lightsaber very valuable so I think I will take it and keep it as a souvenir."

"How did you find me?"

"Wasn't that easy believe me. I spotted you doing your mind trick thing on those two aliens earlier."

"Damn it," Obi-Wan thinks to himself. 

"Tell you what bounty hunter. I will make a deal. If I defeat you you leave me alone and never come back. If I win you can take my lightsaber. Deal?"

Obi-Wan puts out his hand after a moment to think, Boba shakes my hand in agreement. 

"But neither of us can use our weapons."

Kenobi nods in agreement and throw his lightsaber to the side. He gets into a fight stance. 

When we start, Kenobi throws the first punch but Boba ducks.

"You're getting slow in your old age Jedi."

"I bet you're even slower with all of that Armor." 

Boba Fett smirks and throws a punch at Obi-Wan. He grabs his hand and punches him in the ribs. However, he only feels the hardness of his Mandalorian Armor.

"Owww!" 

Kenobi shakes his hand to rid of the pain. Obi-Wan throws another punch at Boba. This time it landed and he was bounced back by Kenobi's punch.

"I'm impressed. That was quite a punch."

"I'm just getting warmed up." 

Boba Fett brings out a knife.

"I thought you said no weapons?"

"I'm a bounty hunter. Do you really think I'm going to follow the rules?" 

Boba swings the knife at Obi-Wan 4 times but he dodges every swing. 

"Since you like to break rules."

Kenobi grabs his lightsaber, slices his knife, and point it at his neck. 

"This was a great battle. I yield."

Obi Wan and Boba shake hands and as he promised he left in his ship.

"That is the last I will see from him," Kenobi thinks to himself.

He picks up his food and keeps pressing on. He finally reaches an abandoned building. He makes himself at home here. 

"Abandoned, quiet. Perfect." 

Obi-Wan goes to a nearby farm that was selling Dewbacks and purchases a Dewback for transplantation.


	3. The Cave

One day Obi-Wan is exploring when he spots a group of children running. He catches up to one of them.

"What's wrong?" 

One of the children, a girl, responded, "One of our friends went into this cave and never came out. We waited for him but the cave started to scream." 

"What is your name?"

"Laura."

"Alright Laura. Run along home. I'll find your friend. Where is the cave?"

Laura points North and Obi-Wan walks in that direction. He walks for a long time until he finally reaches the cave. The cave was a hole in a canyon. 

"What an interesting cave," He thought. 

Obi-Wan hesitates at first but enters the cave. The cave feels cold and Obi-Wan senses a strong presence of the Force. He could hear voices in his head. He heard Anakin's voice yelling at me. However, he also heard the soothing voice of Yoda. Obi-Wan calls out for the kid. Suddenly he ran into him.

"Whoa slow down," Obi-Wan says.

"Please mister. You have to help me. It is coming to get me."

"What is?" 

Suddenly the two hear heavy distorted breathing. Kenobi ignites his lightsaber.

"Get behind me boy!" 

A tall black cloaked figure in a helmet approaches Kenobi. Obi-Wan doesn't know who he was.

"Who are you?"

"You really don't know do you? You made me!"

The figure takes off his helmet revealing the face of Anakin Skywalker. 

"Recognize me Now?" 

"It cannot be. I thought you were-," 

"Dead! You were supposed to be my brother and you left me to die on that hellhole of a planet. Look what you made me become!"

Kenobi starts crying.

"I'm so sorry Anakin."

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!!! ANAKIN IS DEAD!!! FROM NOW ON I AM DARTH VADER!!!" 

Darth Vader puts his helmet back on ignites his lightsaber.

"Now it is time to face your destiny." 

He swung his lightsaber and Kenobi ducks. He got into Form III stance and swung his lightsaber at Vader. He took the lightsaber like it was nothing. 

"Wait a minute. This cave is doing this to me," He thought.

"This is a test and you're not real. Also it is not my time. I still have a lot of work to do."

Kenobi stabs his lightsaber deep into the chest of Darth Vader. Suddenly he disappeared. 

"Well I'm glad that is over with," He thought.

A familiar voice calls out to Kenobi. He goes further down the cave until he reaches an open part of the cave. He couldn't believe what he saw.

"Master Qui-Gon?"

"Yes Obi-Wan."

Obi-Wan gets teary-eyed. He runs up and hugs him.

"I'm so sorry Master. I failed you. I tried to train the boy but I couldn't protect him from the dark side."

Qui-Gon lets go of Kenobi and shakes his head. 

"You did not fail him. You did everything you could and I am so proud of the Jedi you have grown up to become. I once told you that I for-see you becoming a great Jedi. I was right."

"But you said he was the Chosen One. If that's true then how could this happen?"

"There is still hope for him Obi-Wan. Remember what Padme told you."

"I want to believe that there is still good in him but after everything he has done that's hard to believe. Also, Yoda told me that you would teach me how to enter the supernatural plane."

"You have already done it. When you fought Darth Vader you faced your fears and doubts. Now you have taken your first step into a bigger world. Just remember that I will always be with you Obi-Wan. Always. Trust in the living Force."

Kenobi hugs Qui-Gon one more time and leaves the cave. When he comes out, he has a feeling of satisfaction.


	4. The Village

Obi-Wan is walking back home when he hears screams. He runs to the location of the screams and sees a village on fire. He heard strange noises. He dashes to the village as fast as possible. He spots humanoid figures carrying sticks. He immediately recognized who they were.

"Tusken Raiders."

They were raiding homes and stealing objects and people. One of the Tuskens grabs a little girl and tries to run away with her. Her father runs after him crying and yelling. Obi-Wan steps in front of him.

"Let her go!"

"Or what?" He said in Tuskeese.

Obi-Wan ignites his lightsaber and he immediately dropped her. Obi-Wan goes after other Tusken Raiders. A group of them surrounded him.

"We're not afraid of you Jedi!"

Kenobi reaches out with his hand and pulls all of their weapons out of their hands. He smirks at them.

They run away in fear. After all of them left Kenobi goes back to the villagers. He meets with the father who almost lost her daughter. 

"Are you alright?"

"Yes. Thank you for your help. My name is Jeshaad and this is my daughter Hesaina. We're very grateful for your help. How much can we pay you for your help?"

"Please no need. I'm always happy to help." 

"What is your name?"

"Ben Kenobi."

The other villagers approach Obi-Wan and start hugging and kissing him. Obi-Wan feels uncomfortable. 

"Please there's no need. I was just trying to help. Please don't-." 

Some of them give him food and drinks but he did not want any of it. He did not want to be thought of as a hero. Jeshaad comes into the crowd and grabbed him.

"Figured you wanted to get away from the crowds."

"Yeah Thanks."

"No problem. Now how would you like to stay for dinner."

"Thanks but I really should go."

"Please I insist." 

He finally accepts his offer and joins him and Hesaina. Later during dinner they have a conversation.

"So what is your story? Do you have friends or family?"

"I use to," I responded in a melancholy tone. 

Hesaina stuffs her mouth full with food.

"Honey. Slow down. The food is not going anywhere." 

"Sorry Papa."

She turned her attention to Kenobi. 

"So you're a Jedi aren't you?"

Kenobi nods.

"I thought there were no more Jedi."

"There are a few of us left."

Obi-Wan looks down in sadness.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to-."

"It is alright. It's just that I lost a friend recently. He was one of the bravest men that I ever knew. He was like my brother."

Jeshaad says, "I'm sorry to hear that. I lost a someone once that I cared very deeply about. It was my wife. Her name was Jesaina. She was beautiful and kind. She always told me that everything has a purpose and that things that don't make sense eventually do make sense."

"I once loved someone. I swore to protect her but I didn't."

"My wife once told me not to let death change who you are." 

The meal was delicious. I feel like it has been a while since I had a good meal. 

"Thank you for hospitality but I should be going."

"It is getting pretty dark. Want to camp here for the night?"

"No thank you."

"Please consider it another token of our gratitude. Besides it is not safe at night with the night creatures and Sand People."

He finally agrees to Jeshaad's offer and Hesaina shows Kenobi the room where he stays.

That night Obi-Wan has a weird dream or vision. In his first vision, he sees himself on Mandalore. He is in a beautiful house. He sees his former love Satine standing on the porch. She was holding a child and Obi-Wan walks up to her. He realizes the baby was his child. 

"She has his father's eyes. 

However, another figure appeared. He realizes it was Darth Maul. He tries to get his wife and child to safety but Darth Maul ignites his lightsaber and impaled both Satine and Obi-Wan's child. 

"Some Jedi you turn out to be," He says, laughing.

Kenobi screams in sadness and anger. 

"I WILL KILL YOU!!!"

He ignites his lightsaber and kills Darth Maul in anger. However, Maul's body disappears and Obi-Wan finds himself face to face with a figure cloaked in a black, wearing a hood. Kenobi walks up to the figure and he reveals himself to be Obi-Wan but his eyes are yellow and Obi-Wan realizes he is the dark version of himself. He ignites a red double-blades lightsaber and lunges at Obi-Wan but Obi-Wan wakes up.

Obi-Wan starts shaking and tears stream out of his eyes. He quietly sneaks out of the house and heads to the Lars Homestead to check on the boy. When he sees that he is fine he heads back to Jeshaad's home.


	5. The Search

When Obi-Wan gets back to the house Jeshaad is frantically running around. Kenobi runs up to him and put his hands on his shoulder. He uses the Force to calm him down.

"Jeshaad calm down and tell me what is wrong."

"She was taken. I woke up and when I went to get her for breakfast I couldn't find her in her room."

Jeshaad takes him to her room and shows her missing. Obi-Wan pauses and tries to think.

"Did you check near the house?"

"I have checked everywhere. I don't know where she has gone?"

Jeshaad starts crying.

"I cannot lose her too."

"You won't. I promise you that I will find her."

Kenobi begins his search for Hesaina. He starts his search in Mos Eisley. He asks various beings there. A Jawa approaches him for money and parts but he tells him that he doesn't have anything to give. Kenobi enters a cantina. There is a band playing. He approaches a couple of guys.

"Hey I need your help. Have you seen a little girl?"

They shake their heads.

"Thanks I guess."

Obi-Wan keeps walking around asking people if they have seen a little human girl.

"I saw a little girl," a voice says.?

"Where? When?"

"Not so long ago. I was walking here when I saw a group of Tusken Raiders running with a little girl in their arms." 

"And you never thought to tell the authorities."

"Actually I did but they ignored me and acted like it was not important."

Obi-Wan asks him where they went but he did not know.  He points him in the direction where he saw them walking. Kenobi heads in that direction. On his way there he spots a squad of Stormtroopers. One of them approaches Obi-Wan.

"Let me see your identification."

"You don't need to see my identification."

"I don't need to see your identification."

"Now go about your business."

He walks away and Kenobi keeps pressing on. I hear Tusken noises. He spots an area with tents and banthas. 

"This has to be the place," He thinks.


	6. Saving Hesaina

Obi-Wan treads lightly, entering the camp. He looks in each tent hoping to find the little girl. A couple of Sand People walk past him but he manages to stay out of their sights. Kenobi hears children crying and heads toward the direction of the sound. He observes a group of children working and being whipped. The slave driver growls and whips each child. However, Hesaina is nowhere to be seen. He enters one more tent and sees Hesaina hiding in a corner.

"Hesaina, it is alright. I am here to take you home."

"Mister Kenobi, look out!" 

Obi-Wan turns his back and sees a Tusken Raider holding a blaster. 

"Where are you going?" He growls.

Obi-Wan gets out his lightsaber and slice his blaster. Then he uses the Force to knock him out. 

"Let's go!" 

Obi-Wan and Hesaina run out of the tent but Hesaina stops.

"Hesaina, what are you doing?"

"I cannot leave. Not while others like me are suffering. Please free them."

"I wish I could help them but I cannot."

"You are a Jedi aren't you?"

Obi-Wan nods his head.

"Well aren't Jedi supposed to help the innocent."

Kenobi thinks back to what Yoda told him.

"Protect the innocent." 

Kenobi sighs and he and Hesaina head back to where the Slave children are. Kenobi uses the Force to free them from the chains. They start running but run into the Tusken Raiders.

"Get behind me children!"

They all obey but it is useless. Kenobi doesn't know what to do. The leader orders one of his men to restrain him. He and several other Tuskens run up to Obi-Wan and start beating him up. He glances at the children.

"Run! Save yourselves!"

Suddenly, he hears Qui-Gon's voice in his head.

"Remember Who you are Obi-Wan! Let the Force guide you and give you power!"

Obi-Wan takes a deep breath and his eyes start glowing. He reaches out with his hands and a giant shockwave knocks the Sand People back. Kenobi stands up and looks at the Sand People still remaining. They took a defense stance. 

"Still want to fight me?" 

Kenobi ignites his lightsaber and the battle begins.

One of the Sand People charges at him but Kenobi levitates him and throws him far away. Another one tries to blast Kenobi but he blocks each blast with his lightsaber. He slices his weapon and grabs him by the throat. 

"If I ever see you capture children again you will be sorry!" 

Kenobi throws him to the ground. He look at the other Sand People and they run away. He looks back at the children.

"I want to be you when I grow up!"

Kenobi smiles and he takes the children back to their parents. He and Hesaina walk back to Jeshaad's place.

"So what do you want to be when you grow up Hesaina?"

"I want to be a pilot. I'm going to be the best pilot in the galaxy."

"That is a good goal to have. I knew someone who wanted to be the best pilot."

"Did he achieve it?"

Kenobi smiles. 

"Yes he did."

Obi-Wan returns Hesaina to Jeshaad and goes on his way.


	7. Old Enemies

8 years later... Obi-Wan is still wandering the desert. His appearance has changed. He has gray hair and has a white beard on his face. He isn't as fast as he use to be. He protects innocent people from Sand People, Monsters, and thieves. 

Obi-Wan feels a strong disturbance in the Force. Qui-Gon appears to him.

"I have come to warn you Obi-Wan. There is a strong disturbance in the Force."

"I have felt it Master."

"He is here. An old enemy."

Obi-Wan wanders through the desert when he comes across a boy who has passed out. An orange astromach droid is next to him. He knows who the boy is.

"Hello Ezra Bridger. The heat of the desert must have gotten to you." 

Obi-Wan builds a fire and the boy starts to recover.

"You're in the wrong place Ezra Bridger."

"Master? Master Kenobi?"

"I am. And when you have your strength I will help you on your way."

"On my way? No, I came here to find you. To warn you!"

"About Maul?"

"Yes!... Uh, you know?"

"One doesn't survive as long as I have by being foolish. Or unprepared. Maul is an old adversary, and a persist one at that."

"We can fight him together!"

"I had no intention of fighting him, though it seems inevitable now."

"You're right about that."

Darth Maul appears out of the shadows.

"Ezra you better go."

Ezra gets on Obi-Wan's Dewback and leaves. 

"So after all these years we finally reunite. Look at what has become of you. A rat in the desert," Darth Maul says.

"Look at what I have risen above," Obi-Wan says.

"I've come to kill you, but perhaps it's worse to leave you here, festering in your squalor."

"If you define yourself by your power to take life, the desire to dominate, to possess? Then you have nothing."

Darth Maul starts to get angry. He ignites his lightsaber.

"And what do you have? Why come to this place, not simply to hide? Oh, you have a purpose here. Perhaps you are protecting something? No... Someone." 

Obi-Wan ignites his lightsaber and Darth Maul charges at him. He tries to use a move on Obi-Wan that he used on Obi-Wan's Master Qui-Gon. However, Obi-Wan outsmarts him and slices him in one single stroke. Maul falls into Obi-Wan's arms.

"Is he the Chosen One?" Maul asks.

"He is," Obi-Wan responds.

"He will avenge us." 

With his last words said, Darth Maul finally dies. Obi-Wan is finally safe from his former enemy.


	8. The Finale

Obi-Wan is wandering through the desert when he hears a couple of boys screaming.

"What now?" He thinks to himself. 

He walks over and sees two boys getting attacked by Tusken Raiders. Obi-Wan cups his mouth and makes a weird noise. It is the noise of a Krayt Dragon, large ferocious beasts who are feared by Sand People. 

He walks over to the boys and says, "Hello boys. You must be lost. What is your name?"

"Luke Skywalker."

 

The End


End file.
